


The Assistant

by Seiya234



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Matthew Swift Series - Kate Griffin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't until they beaten back the tin can space Nazis that shot lasers that Penny thought to ask the name of the perky blonde woman who had fought along side her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just going to throw out a brief warning that I am very American and have no britpicker so please be gentle.

"I’m The Assistant," the perky blonde woman in front of Penny said, holding out a hand.

Penny took it somewhat bemusedly, and because she could tell that the Assistant was generally well meaning and kind, swallowed her knee jerk response of “the fuck kind of name is that?” and instead asked “Assistant of what?”

The Assistant smiled.

"Of everything and everyone and everywhen-" Penny must have had some kind of pained look on her face so she went on with, "generally speaking, the universe."

She went on and motioned towards a red telephone booth, the kind that was usually covered in graffiti, stickers, and postcards of women with improbably large breasts offering sexual services. “I really enjoyed working with you; have you thought about potentially expanding your horizons?”

Once she stood on a bridge and told a ratty looking man with impossibly blue eyes that London was her home and here was where she would stay.

But….well, Matthew had been making noises about sending her out into the world to expand her horizons, see what other magic was out there

(and keep her away from that weird shoe thing that had been going on that had him worried, Penny was no fool.)

"Space and time?” Penny asked.

The Assistant grinned. “Unlike some of my fellow travellers, I always bring people back on time.”

Penny took the time to shoot a text or two, and then started to walk toward the booth. “Show me some fucking stars.”


End file.
